Youth Sermon
by SalamancaLaBlanca
Summary: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are both very devout. So devout, in fact, they attend Youth Sermons during the week. Yet they seem to spend most of the sermon in the confessional booth, thinking little of God and more of temptation. Smut, One-Shot, NC-17.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Youth Sermon

"Bella! Come on, honey. You're going to be late!"

Isabella Swan finished putting on the last of her makeup, grabbed her coat, and hurried down the stairs, towards her mother.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just getting ready! I'm all set now!"

Her mother, Renee, rolled her eyes.

"Really, honey, I don't understand why you need all that makeup. You're just going to a sermon."

Bella shrugged, trying to look inconspicuous. A knowing smirk formed on her face as soon as her mother looked away, though. She followed her out to the car and stared out the window silently as her mother drove her to the church.

* * *

The Swan family was known as one of the most devout in the area. They always went to Sunday Mass, volunteered in all its activities, and brought in new members. Their daughter, Isabella, even attended the Youth Sermon every Friday, and was the president of the Abstinence Club at her school. The only other family that carried a similar reputation was the Cullen family. Mrs. Cullen, a stay-at-home mum, volunteered at the church daily, and their three children went to a private, Catholic school. The only mark against them was that it was only Edward, their eldest, that attended Youth Sermons.

* * *

Renee pulled into the church's driveway and let Bella out.

"I have some errands to run today, so I'll be about a half hour late, ok? Just wait around here, don't go too far."

"Will do, mom. Thanks for the ride!"

With that, Renee drove away. Standing up straight and patting away the wrinkles in her modest, black skirt, Bella turned towards the church. The sermon was about to start; she was probably the last one there, and so she hurried up to get inside, so as to not burst in halfway through it all. Since everybody was seated already, she went to the last pew, so as to not draw attention to her late arrival. She sat demurely, waiting for the sermon to start. Just as Father Torrey started, however, the doors opened and Edward Cullen stepped inside, looking sheepish. He sat in the last pew as well, though it was at the other end, right by the confessional booth. Bella's eyes widened.

About ten minutes into the sermon, Edward silently stood up and made his way into the confessional booth. Nobody saw him. Bella counted to fifty in her head before following suit. As soon as the curtain had fallen closed behind her, submerging her in total darkness, she felt hands on her hips, turning her to face the small grill that connected the booth to the confessor's side. Taken by surprise, she put her arms in front of her, on either side of the grill, to keep from smashing into it. A knee between her thighs made her spread her legs wider, and a hand between her shoulder blades pushed her down so that her back was curved, her backside sticking out. In the small space of the confessional, her backside was pressed closely into the hardness of the second shape in it; Edward.

"_For this is the will of God, even your sanctification, that ye shall…_" drifted the voice of Father Torrey into the confessional.

At the same time, Edward lifted the back of Bella's skirt, pulling it over her back, revealing her bare backside. He bent forwards, pressing his chest against her back, so that he might whisper in her ear: "My, my, Miss Swan. You've come prepared, I see." At the feel of his breath caressing the back of her neck, Bella shuddered, pressing her backside into the hardness at Edward's core. He smirked, his hands coming around her front and under her shirt, moving up to grasp her heaving breasts.

"_If any man defile the temple of God, him shall God destroy…_"

"You're a work of art, Isabella Swan. Spread wantonly for me during Mass," Edward continued, his whispered breath brushing against Bella's sensitive skin, his hands making their way downwards, downwards, downwards, towards her shame. "You're dripping wet, you know? Dripping all over the confessional floor. Can you imagine the next person who comes to confession, kneeling on a pool of your wantonness? Do you think they'll be able to smell it? I bet you Father Torrey can, sitting there for hours…" A soft moan escaped Bella, who curved further into his grasp. His breath caught in his throat and he stilled for a second, to control himself.

"Please!" Bella whined quietly, pushing against him.

Edward smiled. "As you wish." His fingers, which had previously been merely teasing her wetness, slid easily into her, curving with practiced ease to find her most sensitive spot. Bella's breath left her in a mix between a moan and a gasp. Edward smirked, pulling out and back in repeatedly, bringing her higher and higher. Still stroking her with his right hand, he brought his left hand up her hip, up her belly, and towards her breasts, which she was massaging with her left hand. He then brought her hand back down, to rest above her sensitive nub. Her head, which had previously been resting against her arm, propped against the wall, shot up, her eyes shooting open and her vocal chords tensing.

Satisfied, Edward then moved his hand to the front of his trousers, unclasping them with ease, and pulling them and his boxers down quickly. His right hand pulled away from her then, grabbing her left hand and bringing it to press, flat-palmed, against the wall. His hands around her hips, he thrust into her.

"_From all sin deliver me, O Lord!_"

"Respond, Isabella. Wouldn't want to seem impious, would we?" Edward asked between deep breaths.

"From all sin deliver me, O Lord," gasped Bella, her voice trembling.

"_Holy Mother of God, Mary ever Virgin, intercede for us."_

"Holy Mother of God, Mary ever Virgin, inter—Edward, please!" she interrupted herself, wanting more. Edward, however, stilled his movements, drawing a quiet wail from her. "Holy Mother of God, Mary ever Virgin, intercede for us," she finished dutifully, only somewhat behind the repetition of the laity sitting out in the pews. Edward thrust forcefully back into her.

"_Sacred Heart of Jesus, I trust in Thee."_

"Sacred." Thrust. "Heart of Jesus." Thrust "I trust in Thee." Thrust.

"_Sacred Heart of Jesus, Thy kingdom come."_

"Sacred." Thrust. "Heart of Jesus." Thrust "Thy." Thrust. "Kingdom come." Thrust.

"_Sacred Heart of Jesus, be my love."_

"Sacred." Thrust. "Heart of Jesus." Thrust "Be." Thrust. "My love!" Thrust.

"Good job, love," Edward panted out, "you're behaving so—yes, love, yes!—well for me." His thrusts started to become more irregular, and he could feel her hold on him tightening around him. He brought his arm around her once more, his fingers stroking, pulling, and pinching the swollen nub at their union. Her breathing became hurried and superficial, on the verge of hyperventilation.

"_Blessed be God_," finished the recitation outside.

"Bl—ble—blessed beeeeee—" she struggled to hold back her moans and to finish the murmured prayer, her every nerve end drawing her attention from it and to Edward's actions, "be God!" she finally finished.

"Yes, my love. You've done so well, sweetheart. Now… come for me," he commanded quietly but forcefully. Bella did as he commanded, her eyes set in the heavens, her mouth open in a silent scream. Behind her, Edward came as well, preventing his screams by latching down on her neck. They remained still, breathing deeply, while they let the last waves of their orgasm wash over them. Then, Edward turned Bella back around and kissed her lips softly, lovingly, as he straightened her clothing up. In return, when he had finished, Bella kneeled before him and pulled up his boxers, placing a loving kiss over his now-soft manhood before covering it up. She then pulled up his pants and buckled them. Edward pulled her back up. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, her lips meeting his swiftly one last time. She then let down her hair from its chignon and let it fall around her neck and shoulders, hiding the mark Edward had left behind. She smiled at him, then turned and left the booth, returning to her place in the pew just in time to see Father Torrey blessing the people in attendance. A minute later, Edward was back in his place. Not a minute after that, the sermon was ended, and they were released. The two lovers stood up and walked outside, cheerfully conversing with their friends. Once outside, they met each other's eyes and walked towards each other, holding hands lovingly once they met. Edward placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, geez," came the voice of their friend, Jasper, "you two are like a married couple, all sweet and hand-holdy. It's disgusting!"

"Don't diss them," replied Rosalie, his twin, who was dating Edward's brother, Emmett. "It's adorable. And I just can't understand how you two can be so cute and… and… chaste! Emmett and I have been together for one third what you two have, and I have so many issues not giving in to temptation, you know? You make it look so easy!" she finished, before realizing that her brother had gone over to their car and was starting the engine, threatening to leave without her. She shot off after him, leaving Edward and Bella to share an amused look. The two then sat at the church's door, still holding hands, and waited patiently for Renee to arrive and pick Bella up.

_AN:_

The two "prayers" we half-hear are:

Know ye not that ye are the temple of God, and _that_ the Spirit of God dwelleth in you? If any man defile the temple of God, him shall God destroy; for the temple of God is holy, which _temple_ ye are.

**(1 Corinthians 3:16-17)**

For this is the will of God, _even_ your sanctification, that ye should abstain from fornication:

**(1 Thessalonians 4:3)**


End file.
